(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a power converting apparatus and a method of sensing output current thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A power converting apparatus converts an input voltage to an output voltage. One example of the power converting apparatus is a circuit for converting the input voltage to the output voltage by alternately turning on and turning off a switch. In this case, the switch is turned on such that energy is charged to an inductor by the input voltage, and the switch is turned off such that the output voltage is generated by the energy charged to the inductor. The output voltage may be determined by a duty ratio of the switch.
The power converting apparatus controls a switching operation of the switch in accordance with a current flowing to an output terminal, and includes a circuit for sensing the current flowing to the output terminal. When the output voltage of the power converting apparatus is a high voltage, high voltage devices should be used in the circuit. However, the high voltage devices are difficult to mount on a semiconductor device because of their large size, and manufacturing cost is increased by the high voltage devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.